User blog:MongoosePirate/Tales From the Deletion Logs Part 2
Viva New Vegas In this blog, MongoosePirate, a history buff with way too much time on his hands, will look over some of the more colorful content that has graced this wiki in the past ranging from impractical weapons to impractical spin-offs of canon groups. Not all of these pages were bad, but all of them were deleted for one reason or another. Let's dive in... Today, we look into Las Vegas before Fallout: New Vegas, an interesting if peculiar place. Before the release of F:NV, there were a large number of pages relating to the city of Las Vegas, too many to discuss in one blog in fact. So, to get a feel of the area, the principle page of the region will be examined: Las Vegas. Created on January 22, 2009 by an anonymous user (assumed to be Vegas adict), Las Vegas started out with some features you might recognize: being relatively untouched by the Great War, being full of gambling addicts, and T-60 power armor. One of these is not like the other, right? The power armor does strangely relate back to F:NV though, being developed at Nellis Air Force Base. Except Nellis was called the Bunker and served as a source of technology and life instead of explosives and reloaded saves. The article begins by relating that although Vegas was not targeted by the bombs, it was evacuated nonetheless and is eventually resettled by survivors from Nellis Air Force Base, turning it into a "well defended and thriving city". In 2125, before Fallout 1 apparently, a Brotherhood of Steel Survey Squad found Vegas and sets up an outpost there, establishing the Las Vegas Brotherhood of Steel (no doubt a future entry). Sometime later, the Enclave arrive to take Nellis' tech and the usual "shining-knights of the Brotherhood defeat the EVUL ENCLAVE" trope plays out, albeit with the Enclave surviving in Las Vegas to a degree. However, as real-life time began to go on, stranger and stranger things were added to Las Vegas' history. One such thing was a Japanese scout team sent to destroy the U.S. Military quite ironically called Man's Best Hope. Why they are across the Pacific Ocean in Nevada is not really explained but one thing I do know is that we will be seeing them again in the future. Another odd feature added to Las Vegas was Vault 111, a hybrid Vault 12/87 clone unrelated to the spouse fridge found in Fallout 4. To be specific, the vault did not close properly and the populace was ghoulified, but they also had FEV experiments because??? Anyways, an evil super mutant from west called the Overseer comes along and starts dipping people and attacking Las Vegas, forcing everyone to work together to take him down, then they continue to fight each other. Besides the history of Las Vegas, there are other are things listed. The epicenter of the intact structures is the area known as "The Strip", as most of Vegas's pre-War "industries" were centered around this area. NCR is mentioned to have a small outpost in the city for trade, nothing significant. An "EMAA" is mentions once, said to act as a kind of National Guard for the city. Las Vegas had problems since its creation, being riddled full of contradictions and inconsistencies (Settlers armed with T-60 power armor? Who needs the Brotherhood's help or some Weeaboos!) That all became irrelevant with the announcement of Fallout: New Vegas, sounding the death knell for Las Vegas and its related articles. Vegas adict tried deny its relevance, saying: "It depends on how much detail is given on Vegas in the new game---Vegas addict" The other users laughed at this, saying that it would be impossible to assume that New Vegas would leave elbow room for groups like the LVBoS and the Japanese expedition. When another user pointed out a similar situation playing out in the Capital Wasteland (soon to be elaborated on), the same conflict was handwaved as "alternate timeline problems", not knowing what would ultimately have to happen. Fallout: New Vegas was released on October 19, 2010 buggy as hell and completely incompatible with the wiki's Las Vegas. So, all the Vegas related pages was deleted. Next time, we investigate a rifle of other-worldly origins... Category:Tales From the Deletion Logs Category:Blog posts